


Just an Observation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just an Observation

Title: Just an Observation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #164: Thoughtful  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: Yes, I'm posting from Portus! *glee* Thanks to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://dementordelta.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://dementordelta.insanejournal.com/)**dementordelta** for the hand holding. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just an Observation

~

Remus closed the Floo and sat back, muttering.

“Something wrong?” Severus asked.

Remus shook his head. “Not _wrong_ exactly. It’s just... Harry’s been so secretive lately.”

“Indeed?” Severus smirked, returning to his book.

“You know something!” Remus accused.

Severus looked thoughtful. “Actually, I know many things,” he said. “What specifically are you referring to in this instance?”

“Harry.” Remus’ eyes narrowed. “Tell me.”

Severus shrugged. “Potter and Draco are always...together.”

Remus blinked. “You think they’re...?”

“Just an observation.”

“Should we invite them to dinner?”

As Remus continued to plan, Severus sat back, satisfied. It was time Draco came out.

~


End file.
